For safety-relevant applications in the automotive field, single-axis rotation rate sensors are used which may measure a rotation rate about a defined axis in each case. Combining various applications (electronic stability program (ESP) or rollover sensing, for example) requires the simultaneous measurement of the rotation rate about various axes, which at the present time is typically achieved by using multiple individual sensors.
A rotation rate sensor is described in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2012/0210788 A1, for example.